Chronic failure of organs and tissues often involves replacement of highly differentiated cells with scarring connective tissue. For example, chronic renal disease is characterized by progressive decline of renal function with continuous accumulation of extracellular matrix, resulting in diffuse fibrosis. Chronic failure of transplanted organs may likewise be associated with progressive scarring, in addition to immunological rejection that further impair the long term survival of the graft.
Methods and systems for preventing, delaying, or attenuating loss of organ or tissue function, including for both native and transplanted organs and tissues, are needed. In particular, methods and systems are needed to prevent, attenuate, or delay chronic persistent inflammation, fibrosis, scarring, and immunological attack, among other biological processes.